Los pequeños detalles
by darisu-chan
Summary: Eran los pequeños detalles los que hacían que Ichigo se sintiera orgulloso de su hermosa familia. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!


**Disclaimer: **Bleach, lamentablemente, no me pertenece.

**Nota: **¡Hola otra vez! La verdad es que no sé como pero me salió este pequeño one-shot sobre el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Jeje, creo que estoy feliz de que Ichi cumpla años y, tal vez, por este hecho Tite nos de un pequeño regalo en el proximo capi del manga coff coff el regreso de Rukia coff coff. Bueno, este es un fic familiar con los hijos del IchiRuki *.* Probablemente Ichigo esté algo OOC aquí, pero digamos que ya es adulto y bueno, quiere mucho a sus hijos como el buen padre que yo creo algún día será. Sin más, ya los dejó disfrutar. ¡Nos leemos en otro fic!

Los pequeños detalles

Kurosaki Ichigo, de 32 años, estaba profundamente dormido en su cama, soñando plácidamente sin percatarse del caos que había en su cocina. Era viernes 15 de julio, cumpleaños del Kurosaki, y, como buenos hijos, los pequeños Kurosaki Ichirou y Shiroi se encontraban despiertos intentándole preparar un desayuno a su padre. Ambos hermanos, de cinco y dos años respectivamente, eran igual de orgullosos y testarudos como sus padres así que no le pidieron ayuda a su madre para preparar el desayuno y ahora habían hecho un completo desastre: la leche estaba tirada en el piso, había masa para hot cakes pegada en el techo, jugo derramado en la mesa y platos rotos…

- ¡Shiroi! ¡Te dije que no pusieras el vaso tan cerca del borde de la mesa! ¡Ahora toda la leche está tirada! – Ichirou regañó a su hermanita, quien lo veía con ojos llorosos.

- Demo, onii-chan, yo no shabía. – La pequeña pelinegra le dijo a su hermano con aquel tono de voz tan dulce que usan los niños.

- Bueno, está bien, pero ahora el problema es que el desayuno quedó arruinado. – El pequeño Kurosaki habló, acomodándose el cabello anaranjado que había heredado de su padre. De repente, escuchó los sollozos de su hermana y se asustó un poco. - ¡Shiroi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

- No… - La pelinegra contestó, frotando sus enormes ojos marrones.

- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? – El niño le preguntó, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Shiroi.

- Es que…el regalo de otou-chan está ¡ARRUINADO! – La pequeña dijo, llorando más; el acto de su hermanita enterneció al primogénito de Ichigo.

- No te preocupes, Shiroi, ya pensaremos en algo. – El mayor la animó, logrando que la pelinegra sonriera.

- ¿Enserio? – Ante la dulce pregunta, los ojos violetas de Ichirou la vieron con ternura.

- Claro.

Así, se sentaron a pensar y lo único que se les ocurrió fue empezar a dibujar unas cartas para su viejo padre. Desafortunadamente, ambos habían heredado el horrible hábito de su madre por dibujar conejos, osos y demás animales deformes para representar cosas, logrando que sus cartas no fueran lo suficientemente bonitas para que a su padre le gustara. Notando su obvio fracaso, empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, despertando a su madre.

Al escuchar el sonido del llanto de sus hijos, Kurosaki Rukia, antes Kuchiki, se despertó y, a pesar de tener ya siete meses de embarazo, se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hacia el comedor, de donde provenían los llantos. Al llegar, vio a sus niños llorando y abrazándose, a su alrededor había un montón de hojas de papel tiradas, al igual que crayones; también se percató que _su _cocina estaba hecha un desastre, por lo que se enojó un poco, pero viéndolos llorar decidió no regañarlos y empezó por preguntarles que les pasaba.

- Es que, queríamos prepararle a papá un desayuno por su cumpleaños, pero todo nos salió mal. – Ichirou se expresó, señalando el desastre de la cocina y sus feos dibujos. Rukia abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos y los consoló.

- No se preocupen niños, pero me hubieran pedido ayuda con el desayuno. – La pelinegra les dijo, besando sus cabecitas.

- Es que no queríamos molestarte oka-chan. – Shiroi dijo.

- Sí, sabemos que te cansas mucho por tener que cargar a nuestros hermanitos. – Ichirou siguió hablando, tocando el vientre abultado de su madre y sintiendo los golpecitos de sus hermanos que pateaban.

- No se preocupen por mí, mejor dejen de llorar y yo les ayudo con el desayuno. En lo que limpió, vayan dibujándole un cartel a su padre, ¿está bien? – La esposa del shinigami sustituto les habló con la dulzura propia de toda madre.

- ¡Hai, oka-chan! – Ambos contestaron y fueron corriendo por sus plumones y lápices de colores para hacer el cartel de su padre.

Ya limpia la cocina, los tres empezaron a hacer hot cakes nuevamente, prepararon jugo y Rukia sacó del refrigerador un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que había preparado el día anterior con motivo del cumpleaños de su esposo. Rukia puso el desayuno de su esposo en una bandeja y la tomó, al igual que Shiroi e Ichirou tomaron el cartel que habían hecho y el trío se fue directamente a la habitación de la pareja. Ya adentro, encontraron que Ichigo seguía dormido, así que le saltaron encima gritando "¡Despierta, despierta!", lo cual hizo efecto.

- ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme de mi sueño de belleza? – El Kurosaki gritó, con un tono de voz que solo usaba cuando jugaba con sus hijos.

- ¡Nosotros! – Los niños gritaron, riendo aun más cuando su padre les empezó a hacer cosquillas en sus pancitas.

- ¡Feliz día, papi! – Los pequeños Kurosaki gritaron y se le abalanzaron.

- ¡Gracias! – Ichigo dijo, abrazando con fuerza a los frutos de su amor con Rukia.

- ¡Tanjoubi omedetou, cariño! – Rukia dijo, sentándose en la cama y besando los labios de su esposo.

- Gracias, amor. – El peli-naranja contestó, besándola aun más, provocando un "Ew" de parte de Ichirou y un "Aw" de parte de Shiroi.

- Te hicimos esto, papá. – Ichirou dijo, mostrándole el cartel que decía "Para el mejor papá del mundo" con la letra de Rukia y decorado con muchos dibujos deformes que habían hecho sus hijos.

- Y te preparamos el desayuno. – Rukia dijo, mostrándole la bandeja llena de comida que estaba destinada para él.

- Gracias, no se hubieran molestado.

- Lo hicimos porque te queremos, otou-chan. – Shiroi habló, todavía abrazada de su padre.

- Y yo los quiero a ustedes. – Dijo, besando las cabecitas de sus hijos. – Y a ustedes también. – Mencionó, acariciando con amor el muy abultado vientre de su esposa.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuando tenía 15 años si quería casarse y ser padre, probablemente les habría dicho que algo así era muy problemático y que solo se casaría se encontraba a la chica correcta, lo cual dudaba a esa edad. Pero ahora, no podía imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin su hermosa esposa y sin sus revoltosos hijos; era cierto que sus niños a veces lo sacaban de quicio y se preguntaba por qué se le había ocurrido tener hijos, pero eran los pequeños detalles, como que ellos le prepararan el desayuno o le hicieran tarjetas, los que hacían que todo su enojo se fuera por la ventana y un sentimiento hermoso lo llenara. Definitivamente, aunque estaba orgulloso de todas las batallas en las que salió victorioso y estaba feliz por haber salvada a la Sociedad de Almas y a la ciudad de Karakura, lo mejor que había hecho en toda su vida había sido casarse y engendrar a hijos tan hermosos como los que tenía y los que venían en camino.

- Saben, este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. – Mencionó, abrazando a su hermosa familia.


End file.
